Not really
by estrella storms
Summary: I hope u like it, its ma first one, plz omment.. After silver and dixon breaking up, she tries to get over him but in the process she gets herself into sth bigger and more complicated.


This happens after silver and Dixon broke up, as he meets Sasha, she also meet a new guy…

Chapter 1

It's Saturday night, silver was walking around the house when Kelly called her…

"silver, are you going out tonight?"

"I don't know, why?!"

"It just happened that I'm meeting with the insurance company guy and I promised Sammy that I'd take him to a movie, so..."

"it's okay, its not like I have anything to do anyway"

"and Silver, he wants to see a kids movie not a HORRER movie"

"hahaha that's funny"

Eventually she reached the movies, as soon as they got the tickets they got in because they were late, so after reaching their seats, Sammy told Silver that he wants popcorn, so she had to go out and get him one and typically there was a very long line, so as she was waiting someone stepped her in the line

"hey, I was standing right there…"

"I'm sorry its just a long line" he said

"and I'm standing in it, obviously!!" she said giving him a glassy look

"okay okay, relax"

"I'm relaxed, you're the one who's making me nervous"

"I'm sorry, is my face giving you a hard time?!" he said challenging

She looked at him surprised for a couple of seconds, then she said "okay, you know what…" stepping back "here, have my turn" and she walked away. After about 10 minutes she got back to her seat, and almost slept through the rest of the movie, as she was walking with Sammy to her car, she asked him if he wants to do something else…

"I wanna go to the police station"

"what?!"

"I wanna see the police man busting the bad guys" he said enthusiastically

Smiling at him she said "honey we can't just go there and ask to see the police man"

"Why not?!" making a puppy face at her

"because… oh come on don't make the puppy face, Sammy we can't just_" before she could finish her sentence, she noticed that another car blocked her way so she continued "actually we can't go anywhere". She kept walking around the parking lot trying to figure out who's car was it, the she finally decided to go back and ask anyone at the movie theatre, but when she got back she saw Dixon with Sasha obviously having fun, so she tried not to let him see her, she went behind a movie poster, there she pumped into someone.

"it's you again…. Uh, don't you have something else to do except bugging me?!" she was furious

"you're the one who pumped into me… plus you spilt my juice, I'm the one who should be mad not you!"

"well, I'm sorry for you precious juice. My car is blocked by some idiot's porcha and I don't know who he is, so I'm not in a really good mood"

Smiling at her he said "some idiot's porcha?!"

"ya, why are you smiling…" she paused "oh no, you've got to be kidding me!"

"nope, actually I'm the idiot who blocked your car with his porcha" sarcastically saying "so, are you in a good mood now?! "

So she couldn't help but smiling and saying "ya, I'm better. Now could you please move your car?"

"of course" then he added as they were going towards their cars "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble__uhmmm"

"it's silver"

"silver! That's a first… is that your real name?"

She answered smiling "no, it's the name I use when I rob banks! " then she added "actually its Erin, but I prefer silver"

"okay silver, it was nice to meet you… and btw my name is Alec Lautner" grinning at her

"as in Alec Lautner the photographer, wow, I didn't recognize you!" surprised

"well, this is how I look when I rob banks" winking

Smiling at him, she said "you it's funny, cuz from your work, I never thought that you are such an annoying person…" winking back at him

"ya, that was a good one… anyway I really didn't mean to upset you, I just thought you looked so cute when you were angry…"

Before she could say anything, sammy interrupted them.

"Silver, I wanna go to the bathroom"

"Okay big boy, let's go" then she turned back to Alec "I have to go, I'm sorry"

"no, it's okay" but before she left he offered to go with Sammy.

"uhhhh, I don't think its necessary, right Sammy "

"come on, it'll give me a chance to escort you back to your car"

About 15 minutes later, they got back.

"what took you guys so long?!" but before Alec could say anything she added "forget it, I don't want to know"

"you've got a nice kid" smiling at her

"ya, Sammy is just_ wait you thought he was mine?!!" looking shocked

"uhhhh, he's not?!"

"no, he's my sister's… oh my god, does it look like_" then she found him hysterically laughing, "okay this is not funny!"

Still laughing "no, I'm sorry, it's just I wanted to see the look on your face and it's_" he couldn't stop laughing, so Silver found herself smiling. And they kept talking for a while, but then she had to leave because of Sammy.

It sure wasn't the Saturday night she expected, but she definitely enjoyed it.


End file.
